The Guilds Archmage
by Dragonknight42
Summary: This is about if Natsu, Lucy and Happy weren't on Tenrou instead they were with a child of great power but is he really what they think he is.
1. Chapter one

This is about if Natsu wasn't on Tenrou along with Lucy and Happy, and instead they ran into a child with great power, is he really what they think he his though?

Team Natsu minus Wendy and Gray were walking along a road searching for a pair of Wyverns for a job but so far "wait their that way" Natsu said chargeing into the woods. "Shouldn't we go after him" Lucy said worried about her best friend, but Erza just shook her head "No he will just take them out if were lucky" Lucy sighed and nodded in agreement, suddenly Natsu popped up from a bush "guys something already Killed the wyvern pair and destroyed the surrounding area" Erza walked towards the dead Wyverns studying them "I only see one point of impact so I'm guessing that the one who killed them was incredibly strong" Natsu's eyes sparkled at the mention of somone strong to fight "and their right above us" Erza said shocking her companions while throwing a sword up.

A branch with a boy riding it landed on he ground with him holding Erza's sword, the group studied him, he looked about 14 and was muscled unlike most teens his age. His hair was Scarlett and just a little bit longer than Natsu's (think Kirishima) he is wearing a white long coat with blue flames with silver edge's at the ends of the coat and sleeves. other than that he was wearing jeans, combat boots, and a skin tight black shirt. But the most noticeable details were how his eyes were a glowing blue and a great sword was strapped to his back (The grandfather from diablo 3). "Hi I'm Titus" he said waving his hand smiling at the group Erza scowled at him "How did you kill them" she said pointing another sword at him.

The boy just scowled at her his face getting serious "put the sword down before I put something else down" the rest of the group stared in shock at the boy who was standing up to Erza. "Well how did you do it or who cause I don't think a child could stand a chance against two Wyverns" "then your sorly mistaken cause I killed these Wyverns" He growled his eyes flashing slightly.

"Wow that was really you" Natsu exclaimed excitedly "yup" he said cheerfully doing a complete one eighty shocking all but Natsu and Erza who scowled still not believing him. The boy sighed his head going back in exhaustion "Fine if you don't believe me then this will prove it" suddenly the area was filled with crushing magic power that forced Lucy, and Happy on the ground while Natsu and Erza were on their hands and knees. Then just as suddenly as it started the power stopped "well you believe me now" he asked holding his hands out helping them up, Erza nods while Natsu looks at him in thought "what's your name" he asks "Akumeiji, why" Natsu just smiles "how would you like to john out guild?"

Akumeiji had stars in his eyes as Erza and him chatted about strawberry cheesecake her eyes similar to his, the two were talking about how to make it, and how to est it and more. Their three companions sweat dropped as the two mages in front of them continued to talk about strawberry cheesecake. Lucy suddenly spoke making the two jump "hey um... Akumeiji how did you get so strong" the boy just shrugged unsure of how he got his awesome power. At this the whole group face faulted, Natsu was the first to recover "HEY HOW BOUT WE SPAR" he yelled excitedly "ALRIGHT" the boy shouted out stars now in his eyes. Erza sighed "great now there's two of them"

After a painful beating and train ride for both Natsu and Akumeiji they walked into the guild, the whole guild was brawling Erza was about to say something till a strawberry cheesecake appeared on the bar top she sat dowdown and began to eat. That is till she noticed a pouting Akumeiji, Erza smiled and ordered a strawberry cheesecake for the boy Mira ran off to get the boys order, the

guild stared in shock at the two sitting at the bar eating their beloved cheesecake. Makarov sat down in front of the boy on the bar "excuse me boy are you here to join" no answer "are you going to join the guild" he asked again slightly erritaded he put his hand on the plate to move only to feel a pair of horrifing auras stare at him evilly he robotically turned his head to see the boy and Erza giving off auras that would scare even the devil. Magnolia would never forget the screams of pain and terror the old man gave for years to come. Mira smiled brightly stamping a mark on Akumeiji's bicept he channeled his magic into it and it turned maroon with a silver lining. His face lit up with excitement "thanks Mira" said girl smiled at him, the two became fast friends so much so they had already shared some secrets like plans to get certain guild members together. "Now let's go see what's on the job board" he said darting over to find the highest ranking A-class monster hunt "Ha there it is" yelled successfully finding and grabbing a job he walked to Makarov "hey old man I'm taking this job" a tick mark appeared on the old mans head "HEY I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU BRAT"

Natsu walked over chuckling lightly "who you kidding gramps your edo self look a hundred so you'd have to be similar in age" those who saw the king in edolas began to laugh while the rest of the guild chuckled akwardly while thinking 'I don't know what their talking about. "Gildarts get them and you'll get free beer" Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy, Happy , and Akumeiji running for dear life.


	2. chapter 2

After getting off the tube of nightmares (trust me) team Natsu plus Akumeiji looked at the request sheet.

Help please

Slay Dire wolf pack

500,000 jewel plus large Dagger

Location:Clover town hall just ask for the mayor

"Alright let's g... Wait where's Happy" Everybody looked around till they saw Happy walking back onto the Train till Natsu sighed picking him up. "Happy has had a fear of dogs since a his third birthday where a dog attacked him in the park while the guild was having a picnic. it took us three days and about 1000 fish to calm him down but still this mission will be a bit tough" Lucy looked at the cat sadly while Akumeiji stood there in thought "wait why doesn't he just hang back with Lucy then." Natsu nodded his head while Lucy looked at them annoyed "I'M NOT A USELESS PRINCESS YOU KNOW, I CAN FIGHT TOO" she yelled "Luce I know your strong, you just wouldn't stand a chance against a Dire wolf let alone a pack of them." Lucy looked in confusion while Akumeiji sighed "Dire wolves have Beserker magic and Earth magic" Lucy was thought for a second before agreeing till a thought came to her. "wait shouldn't you be hanging back then" she questioned tilting her head, Natsu nodded in agreement "Well if I were weaker then yes but I was able to beat a Wyvern pair alone and they were all hopped up on magic strengthening plants which I took." Suddenly they noticed that they were at the town hall.

Time skip: one hour later

The odd group of Mages walked to a know hunting ground for the Dire wolves. When they got there there was a couple Moose eating Lucy and Happy went up into a tree after she summoned Loke to help. Suddenly they noticed that the Moose were gone and the distinct smell of dead animal "Ambush" Natsu yelled blasting fire towards the grass. Multiple Rock walls went up protecting the wolves hidden in the grass "Loke blind them" Lucy yelled hust as the wolves jumped out of their cover Loke fired of **'Regules impact'** blinding the wolves but this did little for their momentum as they tackled Natsu and Akumeiji. "NATSU" Lucy cried, suddenly the Dire wolves exploded in purple fire with Akumeiji's hands a blaze with the same flames his eyes now a angry Arcane purple **'Arcane Fire Dragons pulse' **a pulse came from the young mage, Lucy saw the air around the wolves catch fire causing some of them to run away or begin rolling on the ground trying to put it out. **'Fire Dragon's Roar' **Natsu yelled adding his fire to the mix causing more damage even killing a few Loke stepped up preparing a spell "don't worry Lucy, my love will protect you" as he said that a Dire wolf leapt from behind him biting his neck **'Arcane Dragons Orb' **a orb rammed into the wolf killing it but it also ripped out some of Loke sending him home. Akumeiji shook his head "idiot" he turned to see the rest of the wolves fled "let's go we gotta finish em" Natsu charged forward smiling all the way with the rest following him unknown to them just how long it will take to get the wolves.

**_A week later at The guild hall_**

The team walked into the guild hall tired from the long quest they saw the entire guild was in a state of shock Natsu Lucy and Happy were standing in front of them along with the new kid. "N-Natsu is it really you" Laki stuttered tears in her eyes. "Laki

what's wrong" Natsu asked concern lacing his voice and filling his eyes the guild explained the situation to the group in the end all but Akumeiji were tearing up or crying so they left the guild for a day to mourn which really consisted of Natsu holding happy and Lucy while they cried and joining in a couple of times. The next day they went back to the guild "well who's gonna be master" Lucy asked everyone began to think who would live up to Makarovs standards and be just as great as a guild master as he was suddenly it donned on all but a pink haired boy and red haired boy "Natsu should be master" Natsu looked up in suprise eyes widened "WHAAA"


	3. chapter 3

"Whaaa how can I be guild master" Natsu yelled in shock wondering how he so suddenly became a candidate for this. Lucy sighed "Natsu your the heart of the guild your able to inspire and comfort those around you also your the strongest mage here so you can protect the guild." Natsu stared forward thinking after about a minute of it he nodded his head "I guess I've got paperwork to do" The guild smiled suddenly Macao and Wakaba jumped up with barrels at hand and yelled "Let's PARTY" and so a party was thrown.

**_The next day_**

"This is horrible" Natsu yelled in despair causing chukles to come from the guild. Lucy walked into the office "Hi Natsu" she waved smiling brightly while carrying a tray of coffee, bacon, and eggs "sup Luce" he smiled back while eyeing the breakfast tray, while the blonde rolled her eyes setting the tray down in front of the freshly made guild master who dug in instantly. "So hows it going" she asked bending over to see the papers, Natsu gulped the rest of his food while subtly glanceing at the blondes chest then looking away quickly. "It's going slowly" he looked down dejected feeling Makarov laughing at him where ever the hell he was. Lucy laughed lightly causing Natsu to blush a little, suddenly Natsu shot up "Wait is everyone here" Lucy nodded "good I have an announcement then" the two of them walked out where Natsu adressed the guild "OKAY LISTEN UP YA USELESS DRUNKS" they all stopped and listened Natsu nodded and begun "Okay so you know we have no s-class wizards so first I'm making Akumeiji a S-class and I'll be holding a exam in six months." Some immediately yelled in outrage at how the new fourteen year old kid becomes S-class before them."**QUIET**" the guild ceased yelling and looked at their gulid master "I am making Akumeiji a S-class because of the job I went with him if it weren't for him I would've died (gasps) and also his magic power is about Erza's level along with his ability to adapt and chage for different situations" the guild stared at the red haired boy in shock. Lucy smiled at Natsu's sudden increase in responsibility over night "So what I want you all to do is take jobs and train for five months then" he paused as the room got significantly darker as Natsu started to look like a Devil "_come back for your test_" everybody then ran grabbing a handful of missions to get ready and away from their guild masters suddenly terrifying shift. Lucy moved to go but Natsu stopped her grabbing her hand shaking his head "Luce your going to stay here and train with me" her eyes lit up with happiness, she darted forward hugging him tightly. Hugging her back with a blush darker than Erza's hair, same with Lucy after she realized that she's hugging Natsu in front of the entire guild slowly they split apart noticing the guild (at least what's left) was smirking at them while all thinking that Natsu and Lucy are gonna get together soon.

**_6 months later_**

Everyone was back and ready for the S-class exams charged up and ready to fight. Until they felt Natsu and Akumeiji's magic powers each one felt massive alone but together they didn't know how to describe it. "Well welcome back everyone it's great to see you all again" Natsu said cheerfully giving off his signature grin "so this s-class is going to be a simple fight against me or Akumeiji and as to make it fair and not kill you all we won't be using our Dragonslayer magics. So first up is Jet vs Akumeiji" Jet slammed his fist against his hand walking forward "bring it kid" Akumeiji just smiled cracking his knuckles **'ice make floor'**

jet darted forward and slipped on the ice Akumeiji suddenly appeared above Jet with a orb of fire ready "Sorry Jet you just failed you should always think before you run into situation's you would be dead right now if this were an actual battle" Akumeiji said coldly causing Jet to think a second "but you have potential your magic is definitely has power potential but you should get a support magic to help you or someone who has support to help you" Jet nodded sitting down in a chair for the next battle "next is Lucy vs Natsu" Natsu and Lucy stood on other sides of the field "well Luce let's see what you can do" Natsu smiled cockily at Lucy and she smiled back holding Aquarius's key "I won't hold back Natsu **open gate of the water bearer Aquarius" **Lucy suddenly realized that Natsu had vaporized the water around them taking out her first idea, Natsu charged swinging at her only for her to duck and trip him but he took the opportunity to deliver a kick

to her shoulder sending her flying back **'open gate of the lion, Leo**.' In a flash Loke appeared "well I guess it's time to find out who's stronger Natsu, and who gets her" Natsu scowled "you shouldn't have put her on the line now I'm gonna burn your silly celestial existence." **'Regulus brilliance' **Natsu dodged appearing next to Loke **'burning hands' **Loke got blasted back to his realm "Lucy Kick" Natsu felt a pain in the back of his head as he fell forward. "Man Luce your kicks hurt" he said getting up only to fall in a hole with only his head sticking out "thanks Virgo" Lucy said smirking triumphantly at Natsu "punishment now princess" Virgo questioned tilting her head but sighed as Lucy said no again. **"BOOM** huh it was easier to get out of there than I thought it would be but never mind that Luce you pass" Natsu said giving off his signature grin. Lucy went over and hugged him who immediately hugged back "hey Luce will you go out with me" Lucy's head lit up like a Christmas tree but She still smiled and let loose a massive exclamation "YES."


	4. Timline

**Year 1**

Natsu and Lucy get married and Lucy, find out Lucy is pregnant with twins.

**Year 2** Bisca and Alzack get married and Bisca gives birth to Asuka connell and Lucy gives birth to Nashi and kai Dragneel, Natsu became the 8th wizard saint, and Jet starts dating Laki, Lucy is pregnant again.

**Year 3** Lucy gives birth to Luna scarlet Dragneel. Jet becomes S-class. Akumeiji leaves Fairy Tail after killing a Dark guild.

**Year 4 **Akumeiji joins Crime Natsu unlocks the power of E.N.D. and kills all of Tartoros except Sayla who then becomes pregnant with "END-sama's baby" ( yes Natsu, Sayla, and Lucy deal with it.)Also Natsu then became the top wizard saint.

**Year 5** Sayla gives birth to Mayonaka Kyu Dragneel, Akumeiji disappears, Laki becomes an S-class along with Bisca.

**Year 6 **Nashi, Kai, Asuka, and Luna all unlock their magic.

**Year 7 **Akumeiji reappears with a pregnant Meredy, Droy becomes S-class.


End file.
